Rebirth
by ComatoseVampire
Summary: This was the night that changed it all. There was nothing I could do. Three of my friends lying on the ground unmoving. The enemy was creeping closer. Fangs. Red Eyes. Pain. And then it was over. I woke realizing there's more to the world than I thought.
1. End

_**Chapter 1 - End**_

Finally, it's Friday with only 10 minutes left of school. Not that I had anything to do after school anyway. The teacher was going on and on talking about animal evolution and all that other boring stuff teachers talk about. At one point he did go off topic though, and started talking about how his dog broke a glass in the kitchen for a reason I forgot. I kept looking around the room not paying much attention to what the teacher was saying. I glanced out the window. It was cloudy and the wind was blowing a lot. It was early December so maybe we'll get snow this year I doubt it though. With only 5 minutes left of class I started putting my things in my book bag. I did it quietly so the teacher wouldn't notice and tell me to stop. I glanced at the clock again when I was done and sighed, 3 minutes left. Then Mike threw a note on my desk while the teacher's back was turned. I quickly grabbed and unfolded it. I almost sighed again he had such messy handwriting.

'_Hey you wanna come with me, Hannah, and Jacob to see a movie?'_

I quickly wrote back….

_'Sure, what time?'_

Without bothering to fold it I tossed it back onto his desk. He read it quickly and wrote something back.

_'We're leaving right after school, the movie doesn't start til 3:45 so that gives us two hours to get something to eat maybe hang out somewhere until the time gets closer.'_

After reading I wrote back…

_'Ok, I'll call my mom and tell…'_

And then the bell rang. Nice, _now_ the bell wants to ring, I thought. I crumpled up the paper and quickly stood up. I walked over to the trashcan to throw the paper away and then stepped outside the classroom to wait for Mike.

Once he was out of the classroom I told him, "I'll go with you guys, just let me call my mom and let her know."

"Ok, no problem," Said Mike, "We're meeting at the front of the school soon so you'll have some time to walk home and put your stuff away."

"Nah, I'll just put my stuff in my locker so you guys don't have to wait for me." I said. I was too happy that I had something to do, so no point in delaying it, I thought. I quickly told him I'd meet him at the front of the school in five minutes and hurried to my locker. As I was walking to my locker I pulled out my phone and searched for my mom's number. As soon as I found it I pressed the call button and listened as it rang. At first I didn't think she would answer but right at the last second she did.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Mom" I said.

"Oh, hey Sage" She said.

"You know my friend Mike, right?" I asked.

"Yes, he's a freshman just like you and has short black cropped hair, right?" She asked.

"Yup, that's him, he asked me if I would go with him, Hannah, and Jacob to get something to eat and then to see a movie, do you mind if I go?" I asked.

"Sure just call me and let me know when you're about to come home." She replied.

"Ok, thanks Mom!" I replied feeling even better.

"Love you, bye" She said.

"Love you too," I said and flipped my phone closed.

I rounded the corner to my locker then, once I got to my locker I quickly put in the combination and opened it. I put my book bag away and took some money out of my wallet and put in my pocket. Once I made sure my phone was still in my pocket I closed my locker and walked out to the front of the school. While walking I realized that through all the excitement I didn't even bother to ask what movie we were going to watch.

As soon as I walked outside I was greeted by Hannah.

"Hey, Sage!" She said, smiling.

"Hey" I replied, smiling back at her.

"Looks like Mike ended up getting you to come along after all, we thought you would say no," Jacob said.

I laughed a little, "And why do you think that?" I asked.

"Just thought that maybe you had other plans." He replied.

"Nah, I was just thinking about what I was going to do and Mike here asked me to come along." I said, "Anyway are we walking or are you driving?" I asked Jacob.

He nodded, "Yeah I'm driving, come on, my car is over here," He said and started walking.

Unlike the rest of us, Jacob is sophomore and he was 16 so he recently got his license. He had a really nice car. It was a black Mercedes and it was really clean almost like it was new but I knew it used to be his Dad's car. His Dad must have taken really good care of it. Jacob and Mike were best friends so they both sat in the front while I climbed in the back behind Hannah. The ride there wasn't long, only about 15 minutes or so. Mostly I just stared out the window listening to Mike and Jacob talk about the car Mike wants to get when he gets his license.

Every now and then Hannah would ask me a question like how my day was and how my classes were going. At one point she asked me how my best friend, Maria was doing. I simply told her she was doing good and having a really good time. Maria had started her weekend early and went to an amusement park with her family for her brother's birthday. So she called me every now and then. Not much was said during the last five minutes of the ride until Jacob broke the silence.

"So where do you guys want to eat?" He asked.

Mike was the first one to answer. "I want pizza, what about you guys?" He asked turning toward me and Hannah.

"I don't mind having pizza" I said and looked at Hannah.

"I don't min either" She said.

"Ok, cool" Jacob said.

Once we got to the nearest Pizza Hut, we got out of the car and walked in. it wasn't very crowded. There were only a few people in line so we didn't have to wait long to order. Due to the lack of people we also didn't have to wait long for the food either. We took our time talking about some things going on around school, also talking about some of the things we were going to do during winter break.

About 30 minutes til the movie we left. We didn't bother getting in the car, the theater wasn't far, and it was only about a 20-minute walk. About half way through our walk Mike realized something.

"Hey, I just remembered something, this movie is supposed to be really popular so there are going to be a lot of people there so we have to hurry up if we want good seats"

"Ok then we'll just walk a little faster," Jacob said.

Mike glanced at his watch. "It's 3:27, we won't have time, I know a shortcut if you guys want to take it," Mike said looking at us.

"Uh ok sure," Said Jacob.

"K, follow me" Mike said as he started walking down a long alleyway.

I noticed right away that the alleyway cut through the two apartments leading right to the theater instead of walking all the way around the building. Then, halfway through the alleyway, I felt a weird a weird feeling at the pit of my stomach, my visions began to blur, and my throat felt as if something were constricting around it making it hard for me to breathe. As soon as I could catch my breath and tell my friends what was happening, the pain disappeared.

What the hell? I thought to myself, what just happened? I've never felt anything like that before. I looked around at my friends to see if anything weird happened to them too. Nope, they looked as normal as they always did. Was something wrong with me? Maybe I'm getting sick. I didn't think much more about it after that because then Hannah screamed. And when I say scream I mean _really screamed_. I looked around over to ask what was wrong half expecting to see some huge spider or something… But when I looked I realized I was way off. Hannah was backed up against the alley's wall and coming toward her was a man.

At first I didn't realize what she was so scared about but then I saw it. This man's eyes were blood red and he had fangs coming out the sides of his mouth. I almost assumed that this was some kind of joke but immediately dismissed that thought when I saw the hungry look in his eyes, but that's not all that was terrifying about him.

He had a scar on the left side of his face going from his temple to the bottom of his chin like he was slashed there with a knife. I was too stunned to move. He was still moving closer to Hannah. She was frozen in place staring at him.

"Hey, get away from her, you fucking creep!" Jacob yelled while running toward the man. Faster than what I would've thought possible the man left Hannah and ran toward Jacob, hitting Jacob so hard that Jacob went flying back into the alley wall. He hit his head hard against the wall and slouched down to the ground, unconscious. I was still frozen in shock, but Mike wasn't. Mike took one good look at his best friend and started charging toward the man. As soon as he reached him the man restrained Mike's hands behind his back and pushed him against the alley wall still restraining. Mike stopped his struggling as his head against the wall. The man tilted Mike's head so that his neck was visible and then he lowered his mouth, fangs exposed, down to Mike's neck. His fangs bit down into Mike's neck and Mike started screaming and trashing again.

He continued even though it wasn't helping him, the man was too strong. Unable to stay frozen any longer I ran over and tried to pry the man off of Mike but it was like trying to move a brick wall. This seemed to irritate him and in one swift movement that I didn't even see he flung his hand back hitting me in the stomach and sending me flying backwards. My back hit the alley wall first, followed by my head. I have to help mike, I kept saying to myself but my body didn't move. It felt like my body was 100 times heavier. My whole body was in pain, particularly my head and back. I still couldn't move. All I could do was watch, watch while that monster left Mike's body (I had no doubt that he was now dead) and headed toward Hannah, who was now as frozen as I was. He covered her mouth and leaned down to her neck and began to do the same thing he did with Mike.

Her screams were muffled by his hand. I closed my eyes not wanting to see this anymore, hoping that when I opened my eyes again I would wake up at home with this being all a dream. But I knew better…

I opened my eyes and saw red eyes staring into mine. I risked a glance toward Hannah, she was lying on the ground and…she wasn't moving. I looked toward where Jacob was and he looked the same as Hannah, with the same little bite marks on his neck like Mike and Hannah's. The man had dealt with both Hannah and Jacob in the time that I had my eyes closed and now he was coming toward me. And I still couldn't move. He was still moving closer and I somehow found my voice. "Wh…what are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I don't know how he heard me but he did. "Can't you tell?" He said with a small smile. "I am Vampire." And then he was over me, his hand covering my mouth and his mouth at my throat sucking my blood. And it was the worst pain imaginable. Nothing could be compared to this, not even being set on fire and being stabbed over and over again. I let out a muffled scream and tried to free myself but I couldn't. And I was growing weaker and weaker. I don't know if it was from loss of blood or from hitting my head but I started to black out. The last thing I saw was the dark wall of the alley and the last thing I heard was the caw of a bird nearby.

And then there was darkness….


	2. New

**Chapter 2 – New**

Am I dead? I thought to myself. What happened? Where am I? It's dark and I can't see anything. I tried to move my hands and legs but they came in contact with some kind of wall. Almost like I was enclosed in a box built to fit my size. Before I could do much more the lid of the "box" opened to reveal the night.

I looked up at the sky and saw that it was a dark blue. It was a starless night with a few thin clouds. There was a cold breeze blowing. I slowly sat up and looked around to see where I was. It looked like I was in a deserted area. Jut an open area with the city shining off in the distance on my left. Where the hell I am? I didn't get much time to think about it when I heard a small sound beside me. I averted my eyes from the city and turned to my right.

There beside me was a _huge_ bird. I don't even know if "bird" was the right word for it. It was way too big to be a bird. If I didn't know any better, I would've said it was a phoenix, you know one of those mythical creatures that you see on TV. I would've that but unlike the ones on TV that are covered in fire, this one was pitch black. I was so distracted by the phoenix's appearance; I almost didn't notice the folded piece of paper in its mouth. It was watching me expectantly, like I was supposed to take the paper. Watching it, I slowly reached out to carefully take the paper from its mouth. It leaned its head forward allowing me to take it. Still watching it in my peripheral vision, I unfolded the paper. Whoever wrote the letter that was on the paper had nice handwriting. The letter read….

'_Sage,_

_ I know you may be confused about last night or you may not remember it but I need you to follow my instructions and do so quickly. There have been some changes to your body, I'm not sure if you can tell or not yet and I won't go into detail about what has happened to you. You will learn soon what has happened but I need to make sure you're around someone who can explain this in better detail. Go to the address below and talk to the person who lives there and show him this note, he'll know what to do with you. Don't go anywhere else, go straight to him, I'll be watching so don't try anything._

Kate'

The address was at the bottom of the note; _Plaza Apartment 903_. Well the address won't be so hard to find, at least. Who the hell is Kate though? And what is she talking about my body being changed? Well, I'm not going to find the answer sitting here in this…what was I sitting in anyway? I suddenly recalled that I was still sitting in the "box" with the lid that opened How did the lid open? Maybe the phoenix did it, as crazy as it sounds I almost believed it. I looked at the phoenix almost forgetting it was there and it noticed me looking at it and met my glaze. It then nodded its head toward the city.

I got up and stepped out of the "box" looking down to see what it was and oh my gosh, it was a coffin. More confused than ever I figured the quickest way I was going to get some answers was by going to this person Kate was talking about. I looked back at the phoenix, it was still staring at me but as soon as I looked at I, it started walking off toward the city, so I followed.

It was a silent walk to the city. The walk wasn't long only a mile or so. Once we reached the city's boarder, the phoenix gave me one more meaningful look and then flew away. Wonder what that was about. I shrugged it off and kept walking toward the address that was given to me. It was pretty easy to find seeing as I walked past it on my way to school so it was only a matter of time before I found the correct address.

903 was on the third floor of the building so I walked up the stairs wondering who could possibly help me figure this out. I entered the building and walked down the wall skimming the numbers on the doors. 900…. 901…. 902…. and 903.

Waiting in front of the door, I took a deep breath not knowing what to except. Then it happened. My throat felt as if it were being constricted from the inside, I got a strange feeling at the pit of my stomach and my vision blurred. But that's not what startled me…. What startled me was the fact that this feeling was vaguely familiar. And somehow, I don't know how, but I knew it would end in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….. and then it was gone.

Not giving myself time to think about it, I raised my hand to knock on the door.

**A/N: Wasn't really sure where to end this so I thought this would be a good place. Next chapter will be longer though. =D  
>I'm not going to be a review-whore but reviewing does motivate me to upload faster and I appreciate when people take the time to review.<strong>

**Until next time,**

**Comatose**


	3. Answers

Chapter 3 – Answers

I had no idea what to expect of this "mystery person" but I sure as hell didn't expect this. The person in front of me appeared to be only about a year or so older than me. I looked over him quickly to that he was only wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He had a nice body build showing that he exercised regularly. He wasn't like one of those extremely buff guys you see on magazines but he wasn't exactly average sized either.

He had brownish gold hair that was sticking up on one side to show that he was sleeping. I looked to his eyes to see that they were a nice brown. As he was looking at my eyes the sleepy expression on his face left as it was replaced with a guarded one. He stepped to the side and gestured with his hand inviting me inside. I stepped inside and walked down the hall into what looked like a living room. He came up behind me and gestured toward a chair before settling into one himself. I quietly followed suit.

"What's your name?" He asks me, his face still guarded.

"Sage, yours?" I replied, getting a little irritated with the way he was looking at me, like I was some kind of threat.

"Raiden" He replies shortly. What kind of name is that? Weird. Not really knowing what to say next, I reach into my pocket to get the note from Kate. Raiden moves in his seat slightly like he was afraid I'm going to pull a gun on him or something, but he does nothing to restrain me from retrieving the note. Once I got it out of my pocket I reached over to hand it to him. He reaches over and while doing so his hand brushes lightly against mine and in that short second I feel like electricity passed from his hand to mine and his hand was freezing cold. Followed after that weird sensation I was flooded with images in my head. There's fire, crying, yelling, someone screaming for help. Somewhere in these flashes I feel a strange sensation of flying. Once Raiden hand wasn't touching mine anymore all the images were gone and I was still sitting in his apartment. What. The. Hell. What happening to me? Was it only me who saw those flashes or felt that electric sensation? I looked up at Raiden to see if he noticed anything. If he did, he didn't show any signs of experiencing what I just did, while he simply started unfolding the note.

I watched as he looked down at the note and in the time that I had to blink he looked back up at me. Whoa, did he really read the note that fast? Didn't he need more light to read it or something? There was only on light on in the room and it was coming from the other corner of the room.

"Do you remember what happened tonight?" He asks suddenly bringing me out of my thought. Huh, now that he mentioned it, I didn't remember what happened, nt even how I ended up in a coffin. Not I had so many questions. Does he actually claim to know what happened? Does he know how I ended up in a coffin? Or more importantly why? Instead of overwhelming him with questions I opted for a simple shake of my head and said no.

He sighed heavily and relaxed a bit into his chair and ran a hand through his hair obviously trying to think of what to say next. We sat in silence while I waited for him to gather his thoughts. I continued to watch him as he sat up in his chair and looked me directly in the eyes and said the words that would change my life.

"You're a Vampire."

And then it all came rushing back, all the events from earlier tonight flashing before my eyes. The strange feeling in my throat. Hannah's scream. Jacob. Mike. Red eyes. Fangs. Pain. And then nothing. My friends are dead, of that I have no doubt, and _he_, the other Vampire, killed them. Instead of feeling sorrow, I felt an immense amount of guilt and anger. Guilt for not saying something about going into the alley even if I didn't know what was going to happen. Guilt for not trying harder to save my friends. Anger at the Vampire who caused all of this. Both of these emotions however, were replaced with confusion as a strange sound emitted from my mouth. Ugh, what now?

Raiden stiffened in front of me and clenched his fists on his armrest. I looked at him with a confused expression on my face.

"Your fangs," was all he said. I quickly got up and moved to the mirror on the opposite side of the room. What I saw in the mirror captivated my entire attention. Not just because of the fangs that could now be seen when I open my mouth slightly but the eyes…they were red, just like the other Vampire who killed my friends.

"How long will my eyes stay life this?" I asked without looking away from the mirror. I already figured that he was a vampire since his eyes are brown. Mine should go back to their original color soon, right?

"They'll stay like that forever." He replied softly. My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion and I turned around to go sit back in the chair that was across from Raiden.

"Are you human then?" I asked observing his brown eyes.

"No, I'm wearing contacts and I wasn't sure if you were human or not when you knocked on my door so I put them on." He explained while pulling his contacts out to reveal red eyes like mine. I nod my head letting him know that I understood and he smiled softly.

"So do you remember everything now?" He asked, placing his contacts on the table in front of him.

" Yeah I do," I said. Now that he mentioned it again, my mind envisioned some of the events from tonight. Hannah, Mike, and Jacob. All of their lifeless bodies on the ground in front of me. This time when I remembered it was anger or guilt that I felt but sorrow and pain. I felt tears well up in my eyes but none fell, probably some Vampire thing. I didn't much at the moment to ask though. I must've been showing my emotions on my face because Raiden had a look of compassion and sympathy for me.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. From the way he said it, it seemed like he really cared and wasn't just asking because it seemed like the "right thing to do". He really cared and seemed like he could empathize. I felt like I could trust him so I nodded my head and told him everything that happened. I started from when Mike invited me to the movie all the way to now. I even told him about the two times I had the strange feeling I had in my throat. He seemed confused about that but didn't interrupt. When I got to the part about the phoenix, a look of realization crossed his feature; I would have to ask him about that.

When I finished explaining he remained silent and left me to my thoughts but I didn't want to think at the moment not when all of this just happened all of a sudden. So instead I asked him the first question that came to my mind and what confused me the most.

"Why was I in a coffin?" The question obviously took him by surprise, but he answered it.

"Well, that part of the process of becoming a Vampire. To become a Vampire one has to have the body drained from your body by another Vampire and then placed into a coffin for two hours. After the two hours the transformation is complete and you wake up as a Vampire." He explained while looking slightly confused and disbelieving. He looked like he was trying to think of something but didn't believe the solution he came up with. His next words confirmed my suspicion; "I'm not so sure how you ended up in a coffin seeing as someone has to put you in one since you obviously can't do it and I doubt the Vampire you explained did it. But when you mentioned the phoenix, well let's just say, she may have put you there, but I don't see why she would."

Huh? "She? You mean the phoenix put me in a coffin to turn me into a Vampire instead of letting me stay dead?" Sounds crazy when you actually say it aloud, huh?

"As crazy as it sounds, yes. I have a lot to tell you so that this all makes sense, but I think you should call your parents or something before someone starts searching for you. Tell them you're staying at a friend's house or something and you can stay here until I can get you some contacts and make sure you're controlled enough before I let you go anywhere."

I completely forgot that I should be home by now; my mom's probably worried right about now. But what should I tell her? Hannah was the only girl with us and she's bound to come up missing soon so I couldn't possibly say I'm staying at her place. "What should I tell my mom?" I asked Raiden, hoping he could come up with something.

"Say you saw a friend and her family at the movie and you two got talking and she invited you to stay the night so you went with her instead of going back with Mike, Jacob, and Hannah. You could also say that they didn't have a phone on them so you couldn't call them until you got to their house. Tell your mom you'll be back home by tomorrow evening. It's only about 9, so say that the movie was shorter than you thought so you guys decided to hang out for a bit but lost track of time."

Huh, that wasn't a half bad idea. Yeah, it had some holes in it but I think it should do. So I nod while he gets up and walks into another room, probably going to get the phone. He came back with a black cell phone in his hand and handed it to me. "If your mom asks to talk to a parent of your friend, I'll talk to her and pretend to be the dad."

I nodded and he walked into a different room to give me some privacy.

The talk with my mom went fine. She was a bit worried at first but told me it was fine to say at my "friend's house". She did ask to talk to a parent though, but Raiden assured her that it was fine for me to stay and that I'd be returning tomorrow afternoon.

"I know you have more questions about all this but I'll answer them all in the morning, you should sleep now. While you were on the phone I set some clothes on the bed for you. The room you'll be staying in is down the hall and the second door on the left." Raiden said after coming back from his room to put the phone away.

"Okay, thank you." I replied, not entirely focused on what he was saying but instead thinking about all of the events from today, or I guess I should say tonight.

Raiden noticed that I wasn't really focused so he said good night and left me to think. Not really concentrating on my actions, I walked to the room Raiden mentioned and changed into the clothes on the bed, not really seeing what they were. For all I know I could've put the pants on top of my head and not have noticed. I lied down in the bed and settled in for what was most likely to be a restless night…..


End file.
